A Celebration for Three
by Badee Badaa Doo
Summary: With Christmas and Allen's birthday coming up, Johnny decides to plan something special for the boy. With the help of a certain grumpy Excorist,the two try and make it perfect. But things don't always go as planned. One-shot


**Rated: T for some of Kanda's language**

**Pairing: None just the power of friendship folks.**

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino owns -man. Not me.**

**Warning: This Oneshot builds on the events of chapter 210. If you have not read it, I advise that you do. It was awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Celebration for Three<strong>

Johnny loved winter.

He loved how the green grass was now covered by blankets of snow and how the bare trees hang icicles by the tip of their branches. To him winter was beautiful and since he was usually coped up in the lab, he would sometimes miss staring at the winter wonderland. Winter was just beautif-

"Oi move out of the way!"

Johnny jerked out of his thoughts and dropped the bag he was carrying. Without looking back, he could feel the samurai's glare.

"But Kanda isn't this scenery so beautiful?"

"All I see is a frozen waste land," Kanda scolded letting his glare deepen and marched by the scientist. "And pick that bag up we can't afford to lose any food."

Red faced with embarrassment, Johnny quickly picked up the bag and ran to catch up with the furious Exorcist. Ever since he and Kanda found Allen, they have managed to persuade him to let them travel along with him.

_Well, _Johnny thought as he was behind Kanda. _It was more like threaten then persuade..._

"_Beansprout!" _

_The said "beansprout" flinched as he put the young girl he rescued down and took a step back. _

"_Wait Kanda," said Johnny as he grabbed the flaming Exorcist before he decided to slice up Allen. After looking through all those bars and hitching rides on trains, finding Allen here was like a miracle that he didn't want to see turned into minced meat._

_Even seeing him now, Johnny couldn't believe it. He may look worn out and slightly under weight, but this was truly Allen Walker standing before him._

"_What are you doing here?" The feathery wisps of Crown Clown were swirling around his face and his gray eyes looked at Johnny._

"_We are here to help you, Allen!" _

_A tired sigh parted his lips and Johnny was sure he was going to decline his offer, but he lost his grip on Kanda._

"_Bean sprout you better let us come with you," the tip of Mugen was already pointed dangerously close to Allen's face. "Or I'll cut you up and shove your remains down the Earl's as-"_

"_Okay."_

_Johnny face was covered with surprise and Kanda blinked._

"_Say that again bean sprout."_

_Allen gently pushed Mugen away with his Crown Clown and took a step back to deactivate it._

"_I said that it's fine for you two to come with me."_

_Kanda "Ched" and replaced Mugen in its rightful place while Johnny felt his heart soar._

"_Don't worry Allen." Johnny exclaimed raising his fist high up. "We will help in any way we can!"_

_And that, _Johnny thought as Kanda and he made their way towards the shady part of the city. _Was how they were assigned to get supplies. _

Although, at the time Kanda and Johnny did complain, with a lot of complaining from Kanda, but Allen did point out that he agreed for the two of them to accompany him which means that he has every right for what they should.

Even if it means that all they have to do is go buy food.

"What the hell!"

Johnny collided with Kanda's back and fell down into the white snow.

"What's going on Kanda?" Johnny looked around and realized that they have reached their apartment, but felt that something was off. _Where is Allen?_

"The damn door is locked," Kanda angrily kicked the door. "And the bean sprout isn't here."

The scientist was going to reply to that, but a voice cut him off.

"Just shut up!"

"Please sir just a couple more days."

"No, the rent is due today. Might as well stop your whining kid, and hand over your money."

Kanda and Johnny whipped their heads around and saw Allen standing near an opening of a dark alley. He was talking to someone, but whoever it was they were blocked was blocked from their view.

"But, I just need one more week."

"Look kid, my patient is getting thin. You either hand me the money or you have to move out."

"Please sir I promise I'll give you the money, but I need a few more days."

They could see Allen shaking slightly and heard the landlord sigh loudly.

"Alright kid, you give me the money by next week," a flash passed in front of Allen and he took a step back. "Or else you'll regret it."

"Thank you sir," Allen took another step back and looked up in surprise as he saw them. Johnny gasped out loud. An angry red mark formed beside his mouth and Johnny could make out dried blood above his upper lip.

"Allen what happened!"

The albino smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I kind of got into a little trouble."

"That doesn't look little, Allen..."

* * *

><p>The room that Allen rented out to stay in was, in Johnny's opinion, homey. It was a tidy room with the kitchen necessities, cupboards, and small stove to the far left. A closet sized door was on the right where the washroom was kept. In the centre of the square shaped room were a lopsided table and their make-shift beds. Overall it was a room that could house one person, not three.<p>

Johnny sneaked a peek at Allen. They had all settled down as soon as he was done patching Allen up with a bandage and were having dinner. But even looking at Allen, Johnny noticed that he was awfully skinny and tired. _Probably from how little food he is eating..._

Now that he and Kanda were traveling with Allen, there only income came from Allen's clown tricks and poker games. For Allen it was enough, but with the extra people didn't give them enough, which left them to have small food ratios.

_But for Allen, _Johnny thought as he nibbled on his small biscuit. _That won't help him._

The white haired boy looked up at Johnny and offered a small smile; Timcanpy was perched on his head. Somehow, seeing that smile stirred Johnny's heart.

"Allen, your birthday is coming up this week. On the 25th of December?"

Allen chewed his bread piece painfully slow. "That was the day Mana adopted me, so it could be my birthday..."

"Bean sprout can't possibly be getting older," Kanda interrupted already on his second piece of bread. Oh how he missed his soba. "He isn't even getting taller."

"It's Allen and I am growing!"

Johnny ignored their usually argument and smiled. He felt an idea forming.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid and I said no."

Johnny sighed and looked at Kanda. He had told the other Exorcist his plans for Allen's birthday and wanted his help, even though he was expecting to be flat out rejected.

"This is for Allen. The least you could do is help out."

Kanda scoffed at the idea of him doing something special for the bean sprout. They already were travelling with him what more would they give him. "And why should I help out with some Christmas surprise? I don't even celebrate the holiday!"

"Shh!" Johnny quickly looked at Allen. He was sleeping peacefully in his blanket not far from them. "Don't wake him up."

"I don't want to help you with some stupid Christmas part-"

"Don't forget that it's also his birthday."

Kanda angrily sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the hell do you want to do this surprise birthday...Christmas...Whatever for the bean sprout?"

"Isn't it obvious Kanda," Johnny grinned at Kanda and the swordsman was once again reminded of Alma. "It's because we're friends."

And that was the start of their mission.

* * *

><p>Allen was utterly confused.<p>

He had just arrived later than usual, and expected to see an angry Kanda and a worried Johnny. What he wasn't expecting to see was their place to be completely empty. Even Timcanpy wasn't there.

_What in the world, _Allen thought as he stumbled inside. It didn't look like there had been a break in. If there was an Akuma in the area his eye would have picked it up. So what happened?

Worry started creeping through his heart as Allen plopped down beside his lopsided table. Questions were spinning through his head. _Did they run into trouble? Are they alright?_

_Did they leave me?_

His breathe hitched in his throat. That couldn't be true; after all they were the ones who offered to help him. But still.

Allen's eyes trailed down on to the table and noticed a note was lying there. Without wasting a single minute, he grabbed it off the table and opened it

When he read the first sentence, Allen froze. Written right beside dear was a neatly written "Allen", but was crossed out and replaced with "Bean sprout" from Kanda's easily recognized handwriting.

_It's alright Allen, _He thought trying desperately to not throw the note down in anger. _Just keep reading to find out what happened to them._

Sorry for not being there when you have returned, but we decided to leave early to try and find Kanda a job. Hopefully, we can find one that would give us a lot of money.

Sincerely, Johnny and Kanda

P.S. There are some leftover bread and biscuits in the cupboard.

The note slipped from his hands and slowly sank to floor.

_They went to find a job to help me out_, Allen's shoulders quivered and he covered his mouth. _But..._

The very thought of Kanda having a job made him laugh.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Johnny felt that they were so close to their goal.<p>

He managed to find Kanda a job at a local bar as an exotic swordsman performer, getting the attention of women (and men) across the area, much to Kanda's annoyance. With his performances popularity soaring they have managed to raise lots of money, even more than what Johnny had predicted.

"After this I'm never going to any bar." Kanda grumbled as he and Johnny made their way towards Allen's place. He was getting annoyed with the swarm of people that would try and get near him even when he was and wasn't performing. He had been close enough to almost cut down a customer with Mugen if it wasn't for Johnny and the bartender holding him back.

"Don't worry Kanda," Johnny looked up with a wide grin. "We have enough money to go and buy the supplies."

"The damn bean sprout better be grateful!"

"Oh he will, Kanda! Once he sees all the decorations and tree he would be speechless, but I guess the moment he sees the food that we will buy he might forget about the decorations."

"Oi enough already," Kanda barked he was already feed up. "If you say another a thing I swear I'll cut you up with Mug-"

Just as he was going to finish his sentence, Kanda fell down and soon the scientist followed after ending up with them tangled up in the snow and Timcanpy fluttering above their heads.

"Ah Kanda," Johnny cried as he quickly got off the now fuming Exorcist. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell was that!"

"Now Kanda, don't get so mad." Johnny flinched at the even more furious Exorcist. "We're already here."

Ad sure enough they were right in front of their door. But, when Kanda tried to get in it was locked.

"Where is the bean sprout!"

Johnny blinked. This was bad, if he was correct Allen should have arrived early then them. _Where is he?_

"Maybe he got into a fight with the landlord," Johnny got up and turned around only to have tripped on something and fallen back down again. "We got to find him, Kanda!"

"Tsk. The bean sprout likes to get into trouble," Kanda could feel a headache coming. "Better find him faster so I can mediate and what the hell are you doing!"

Kanda could see the scientist patting the snow with the golem flying above him. Honestly how did he even manage to get stuck with him and the bean sprouts' golem?

"Ka-Kanda," Johnny squeaked as he started shovelling the snow with his hands. A tattered coat and an arm appeared insight. "I think I found Allen."

* * *

><p>They have been waiting for hours, Kanda leaning against the wall and Johnny sitting right beside Allen. With each hour gone by the more the worried they were, Johnny openly admitted it while Kanda kept it inside. But Allen still lay there unconscious under all their blankets.<p>

"He couldn't possibly be dead," Johnny had said as they carried Allen inside. When he found him, he instantly checked Allen's pulse. It was there slowly beating, and any longer could have froze him to death.

That was what scared Johnny the most. The fact that without them there was a possibility that he been left out in the cold and died.

Johnny shivered and brought the burning candle closer to Allen. _Please wake up._

In a flash Kanda instantly drew Mugen out. When Johnny was going to say something, he glared at him and pointed at the door. A knock was heard

"Come in," Johnny called out. He had a nagging feeling that he knew who it was.

A man that looked around his mid thirties, smoking a pipe walked in. He was dressed in clothing that looked like they were once expensive, but now had cloth patching up the holes. He was also wearing a top hat that had lots of holes.

"Is this Walker's place?"

"Yes," Johnny slowly got on his feet and Kanda pointed Mugen at the stranger. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled and looked at Kanda. "Now is that any way to treat your landlord?"

Kanda deepened his glare; there was something about this man that he didn't trust. Kanda slowly lowered Mugen, but left it unsheathed and it only caused the landlord to laugh.

"I'm here to collect his rent," The man puffed out smoke. "So one of you better hand over the money."

Johnny paled. "I thought it was due by the end of the week."

"No, I want it now."

Johnny had to hold Kanda back, and the landlord simply laughed and kept smoking his pipe. This was bad, he and Kanda carefully counted Allen's money and from what he had told them of the amount of rent that he had to pay, there was no way Allen had the amount today.

"Let's cut him up and dump his remains somewhere." Kanda glared deepened at the landlord and Johnny shivered. They have to find another way to pay for this, without murder.

"But sir," Johnny pleaded. "Today's Christmas. Maybe you can extend the date?"

That only caused the landlord to roar with laughter and go into a coughing fit.

"I don't care," the landlord took a drag on his pipe and looked down at the unconscious Allen. "If you can't pay, then guess you'll be all sleeping outside."

Johnny couldn't stand it any longer. Quickly, grabbing a good chunk of Kanda's hard earned money and shoved at the man. "I think this should be enough."

The landlord greedily grabbed the money and quickly counted it. He tipped his top hat and walked out the room.

And they watched him leave with their money. The money that they were supposed to use to surprise Allen for his birthday and Christmas.

* * *

><p>Johnny sighed for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Stop that!" Kanda growled. "We got the gift didn't we. It's good enough."

"Yah," Johnny muttered as he kicked the snow. "It's just...I wanted to make this special for Allen."

When Allen had awakened he insisted that he was alright and should be getting back, but thanks to Kanda threats and Johnny's pleas. Allen did take a break and stayed home for a couple of days. But, he and Kanda decided with the money they now had, the only thing they could do was get Allen a gift.

"And it was going to be so perfect," Johnny sighed sadly as he walked after Kanda. "I wanted Allen to remember this birthday and Christmas."

Kanda didn't comment and they arrived to their temporarily rented out room.

They could see the light seeping through the door indicating that Allen was indeed home. As soon as Kanda tried the door it jerked open on the other side.

"Finally, your here," Allen smiled at the two. "I thought you guys got lost."

"Out of my way bean sprout!"

Much to their surprise, Allen simply laughed. "Alright, you can come in." He opened the door even further. And the two stepped in.

Johnny gasped and even Kanda's eyes widened.

The tiny room now had a small Christmas tree in a corner with ornaments and a star on top. The right side of the wall hung a wreath and the lopsided table had a white table cloth and was decorated with food and candles. From where they were standing they could see Timcanpy flying around where some small bags were underneath the tree.

"Allen...did you do all this?"

"Yup," said Allen smiling and looked down at his feet. "Just my way of saying thanks for coming with me."

"Allen it's perfect," Johnny's eyes were starting to tear up. "But how did you get the money to buy all these stuff?"

"I kind of saved some money to set this up."

_That was why he was working harder than usual._ Johnny thought and quickly wiped his tears. The once homey little room now vibrated with Christmas spirit.

"Here Kanda," Allen handed the older boy a bag. "This will hopefully make you less cranky."

Kanda opened the bag to pull out a packaged Soba along with the dressing and simply "Ched", but that still made Allen smile.

"And Johnny I got something for you too!" The white head handed the blushing scientist a bag as well and quickly opened it only to find a hamburger inside, and Johnny laughed. Trust Allen to give you food on Christmas. They all sat around the lopsided enjoying their food and each other's company.

"Allen," Johnny started as he looked at Kanda. The Exorcist grabbed a bag and dumped it on a confused looking Allen with a chicken wing half way in his mouth. "Kanda and I got something to give to you."

Slowly, Allen reached in and pulled out a small box. Looking up to see Johnny encouraging him to hurry, Allen quickly opened it and silently gaped at the contents.

Inside the box lay a gold pocket watch that had a chain attached. The inside had a sleek black minute and second hand and he could hear the ticking. The best part of the watch was its cover, the gold cover was shiny and smooth.

"It's a hunter case pocket watch," Johnny chuckled when he saw the look of panic on Allen's face. "Don't worry it didn't cost us much. The old lady sold it to us for half price."

"I don't know what to say..." Allen felt tears forming by his eyes. He hadn't expected to them to give him anything, it technically wasn't his birthday.

"Oi bean sprout stop crying," Kanda snapped and glared. The white head was just too damn emotional.

"It's Allen," Allen softly chuckled and wiped his tears. "And thanks."

Johnny grinned, Kanda smirked and they continued to eat.

Allen clutched the gold pocket watch in his right hand as he surveyed the table. One furious look swordsman was eating his soba noodles with care and a young scientist was smiling at his hamburger like a child. He looked down at his gift, if he stared close enough at the cover he could make out the shadow of the fourteenth. He sighed and popped another chicken wing in his mouth. Why he let Johnny and Kanda travel with him was still a mystery, he could lose control of the fourteenth anytime or get them in danger.

And yet with all those questions in mind, maybe having them around would make him stronger against his Noah.

"Hey, Allen. Do you want some cake?"

Allen slipped the watch into his pocket and smiled.

"Sure thing Johnny."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't sure if I was going to finish by Christmas, but I'm glad I did. Was inspired by a song "The First Christmas" by Len Kagamine. <strong>

**Happy holidays everyone and thanks for reading this ^^**


End file.
